Strike A Pose
by oh my helena
Summary: Jefferson asks Regina to pose nude for the photoshoot he'll be doing and she agrees. This is an Outlaw Queen story with Jefferson/Regina friendship. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, firstly I'm sorry for not updating my other story Outlaw Queen One-Shots.(Special apologies to butterflykisses0 for not posting the chapter I promised. I'm so sorry.)**

**But I have a very important exam upcoming. Just give me another week, I promise I will update after that.**

**I have to say that this came to my mind today. It's probably going to be a two-shot, but maybe it'll turn out to be a multi-chapter. I don't know. :)**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Hope you'll enjoy! And please let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 1:**

"EXCUSE ME?!" Regina yelled. Every head in the restaurant turned to look at her. Jefferson looked at her with puppy eyes, begging her to keep her voice down.

"Okay just calm down, let me expla-"

Regina shook her head.

"I can't believe you just asked me to pose nude for you."

"Technically, I have seen you naked before."

"When we were in kindergarden!" She started roughly massaging her temples. Her face was red from anger, a vein on her forehead was clearly visible.

Jefferson was hoping she wouldn't just storm out of the restaurant since they had already taken too much attention. He took a deep breath and tried to explain.

"Don't make me remind you the day when we- whatever. For God's sake Regina, just listen."

Regina looked at him. Maybe she really needed to listen to him. Jefferson was her best friend since they were little, and even though he did ask for the most improper thing to do just five minutes ago, she had to give him a chance. She knew him too well, he wasn't some sort of pervert and he definitely wasn't trying to get advantage of her. Besides, they had done so many crazy things together in the college. So deep down inside, she knew that she really wouldn't have cared if he had seen her naked.

"You have thirty seconds. And watch your mouth, I really want to hit you right now. Don't provoke me."

"Fine, fine. Look, you know that this internship is very important. I have to present them the risky side of photography, to show that I'm bold and talented. It's the only way for me to get accepted."

"I get that you need to take nude shoots, you idiot. I just want to know why are you asking me?"

"I couldn't find anyone proper and I only have two weeks left!"

"There are modeling agencies."

"They're too busy in this time of the year. You would laugh if you had seen the models they sent me.. fourteen year old girls! Is that even legal?!"

Regina ran her hand through her hair and sighed.

"Jefferson.."

"Regina please. You know I wouldn't ask something like this from you if I had any other choice."

"I'm a thirty year old woman with a respected job. This could ruin my career."

"You're a thirty year old woman with the hottest body ever. And nobody else will see the photos, I promise. The firm doesn't use intern shoots for marketing."

His eyes were looking too hopeful to reject. She knew Jefferson perfectly, it was his way to attain things. Regina sighed again.

"Fine. But if you ever talk about this to anyone, especially to my sister-"

"I won't, I promise, I won't!"

"Good."

Jefferson immediately got up and hugged Regina tightly. He was excited like a five year old kid.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Stop strangling me, Jefferson. I have to go back to work. And you're paying the lunch."

"Okay. I'll text you the details." he chirped.

She rolled her eyes before walking out the door. Jefferson grinned and waved at her.

* * *

Jefferson entered the makeup room with a bottle of whiskey.

"How is my beautiful model, today?"

Regina glared at him in the mirror.

"You're in the mood, I see.." said Jefferson sarcastically. "Are you done with the makeup?

She straightened her robe as if it were a pencil skirt. The fact that she was only wearing a bra and panties under it was disturbing her.

"Almost."

"Great. I brought you something to drink. It'll help if you're nervous. Then we can get started." he pointed out the whiskey. "It also may work as an ice-breaker."

Regina arched her brow questioningly as she kept applying some more powder.

"Who am I supposed to break ices with? You?"

Jefferson looked at the floor. Judging from his guilty expression, it was obvious that hiding something. Regina turned to face him.

"What is going on?"

"I.. um.. may have forgotten.. to mention.. something.. important."

"Jefferson, just cut the crap."

"Okay but promise me you won't kill me."

"I don't want to make promises I can't keep."

Jefferson bit his bottom lip and took a step back in case Regina would attack him in any second.

"You won't be alone at the shooting. There's this guy, he'll be modeling with you." And he waited for her reaction.

Regina took some time to fully understand what he just said. It must have been a bigger shock than he expected, because she didn't even start yelling at him. _You're in trouble, Jefferson._

"I knew I should have gone to church more often.." Jefferson mumbled.

She calmly opened the bottle of Jack Daniels and poured some of it to the glass next to it. She drank all of it in one gulp, then turned to Jefferson. He could see her chest rising up and down with the deep breaths she was taking.

"What did you just say?"

"Regina-"

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?!"

"I-"

She shook her head.

"You're unbelievable."

"Reg-"

"I can't believe I let you get me involved in something like this." She said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry-"

"No! You twisted little imp! You knew that I wouldn't agree it, so you tricked me. Don't bother to say anything else, I'm going."

She immediately started to pack her things. Jefferson grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I know I'm guilty but I had to, okay?"

"How could you even think I would get naked in front of some guy I don't know? And what, you were going to ask him to touch me? For some stupid photoshoot? How?!"

"Regina I'm not making a porn movie, you're overreacting. It wasn't and not going to be something that exceed."

"Not going to be?" She laughed. "You think I'm still going to do this?"

"He's someone I trust, I swear. He's a good person. Just bear with it for an hour."

"I will not let some pervert get his hands on me. I never-"

She was interrupted by whomever opened the door. They both turned to look at who it was.

The man who was standing at the door was a tall, handsome guy with beautiful blue eyes and shiny brown hair. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans. He was kindly smiling at them.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt but I accidently heard what you were talking about. I'm Robin, by the way, Robin Locksley." he spoke with a thick British accident. When neither Jefferson nor Regina answered him, he kept talking.

"I'm the model who I believe was going to work with you, Miss...?"

Regina cleared her throat. "Mills. Regina Mills."

He nodded, still smiling brightly. "Miss Mills. I am terribly sorry for causing you trouble. Jefferson should have informed you about me also being in the shooting and I shouldn't have accepted his offer despite knowing that you would be unaware of my presence. Please accept my apology. I'll leave and let you two talk."

Regina was taken aback. Why was this guy incredibly handsome and why on earth was he so kind towards her? Even after probably hearing her accusing him of being a pervert.

Robin was just about to turn around and close the door behind him, he felt a hand grabbing his wrist. Regina, without even thinking, said:

"Don't go." And she turned to Jefferson. "Let's do the damn photoshoot."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favorites. You can't believe how happy they made me! **

**I hope this wasn't too rushed. And for the record; this is not the end, I'm certainly not leaving this here. **

**Sorry for the mistakes.**

**Hope you like it. :)**

**Chapter 2:**

Regina was trying to avoid the two blue orbs that were watching her. Jefferson spent the last twenty minutes with arranging the lightning, so he left Regina with British sugar Robin Hood, who was wearing only tight black CK boxers, alone. She also was in black lace underwear and it was making her uncomfortable. No, she was certain that Robin wasn't checking out her body, he apparently was just expecting her to start a conversation. But the cold fish Regina Mills, adding she was still in shock that she had really agreed to do this, was impatiently yet silently waiting. Her back was resting on the wall, arms crossed over her chest.

The studio they were doing the shoot was a white room with lots of cables and some devices about photography which Regina had no idea what they were used for. A black leather couch was placed in the corner and judging by its luxurious look, it was probably for not sitting.

Jefferson pointed her to stand near the wall which was lightened by two square curtain thing, whatever they were called. He lighted a cigarette and gave it to her after taking a drag on.

"Try not to take a long hit, I don't want you to start smoking again."

"Okay, dad." She rolled her eyes and placed the cigarette between her lips.

Jefferson took his camera from the floor and started taking shots rapidly. He was telling Regina how to give him different poses at the same time. Regina could feel Robin's eyes on her but she didn't look at him.

"Okay now slowly walk towards me. Yeah, just like that. Tilt your head to the- yeah, great, stay still."

After about ten minutes or something, he asked Regina to get behind the camera, next to him. Now he was taking similar shots with Robin. Regina couldn't help but stare his broad shoulders. He was definitely in great shape. She could see his six packs very clear and a little bit down his abdomen... well, that was another view. Apparently, his boxers were too tight to hide _some_ things.

She unintentionally bit her bottom lip when Jefferson told Robin to put his hand behind his neck and look right straight to the camera, because that was probably the best pose any man could ever sit for.

"That was great, Robin, good job. Now are you two ready for the actual part?"

Regina gulped. She hoped she wouldn't blush, because her cheeks were already burning. She took a deep breath and went to stand next to Robin, who was smiling at her kindly. Wasn't he even a bit aroused like she did?! Or was he too professional to keep his arousal in control?

Jefferson softened the atmosphere a bit by changing the lights. There also were some purple-ish colorful lights around them now.

"Okay guys, now I have to ask you to get rid of those undergarments."

They both silently took off their underwear. Regina could feel her hands shaking. She tried her best not to look left, where Robin was standing completely naked.

_Calm down, Regina. It'll be over before you know._

"So, don't worry about anything. Nothing will actually can be seen in the photos, you'll cover each other. Um... okay, ready?"

Robin turned to Regina. He still looked disturbingly calm. And he spoke with his sexy British accent:

"Let me know if you get uncomfortable."

Regina snorted, she was still avoiding his eyes. "Even if it's possible to get more uncomfortable."

Before he could answer, Jefferson started loudly giving directions. Once again, the room was filled with clicking sounds.

"Robin, lean to the wall behind you. Regina, you go stand in front of him with your back turned to me. Little bit closer. Robin put your hands on her back, yeah just like that."

Much to Regina's surprise, the moment they got this close to each other, she felt Robin tensed. He must have lost that calmness which actually drove her mad since she was nervous as hell. But somehow she felt a bit relaxed after breathing his scent in. He smelled amazing, probably wearing one of those expensive perfumes for men. Her head was almost touching his neck, his hands felt cold on her warm skin.

Robin wasn't sure he was listening to Jefferson. He couldn't just stop thinking that the woman he was holding was exquisite. She obviously was nervous, he could feel her heart beating fast. Her skin was so beautiful that he was trying his best not to think about the things they could have done together. And, god, she smelled so fucking amazing.

"Regina, now turn around and lean your back against Robin's chest." Jefferson came little bit closer. "Cover your breast with your arm. Good. Robin you cover her.. um. down there.. yeah. Eyes closed."

Luckily for Jefferson that she did close her eyes as he said. Because if she hadn't, she probably would have bury him to the ground with her looks. She hoped Robin wouldn't find out that she was a bit aroused, even though she realized he was too. She was close enough to him to feel it.

After taking almost a hundred shots with some different poses, Jefferson told them to go the leather couch.

"Seriously?!" That was it. She couldn't take this anymore.

"Regina!"

But Robin interfered. "It's okay, we had probably better end this here. I don't want it to get any weirder."

Regina was grateful for his sincerity. And she felt lucky that Robin was a real gentleman. Any other man could actually insist on keep going.

Jefferson was sure that Regina was already going to kill him. So he took the chance.

"Only more one, okay? And then you're free to go."

Regina sighed. She pointed her finger at Jefferson warningly. "Just one." Then she nodded to Robin before walking to the couch.

"Robin, sit down and open your legs just a little bit. Regina, sit down on his left leg," and he addes when he saw Regina's look. "not his lap. Robin circle your arms around her waist. Yeah. Regina hold his head close enough to cover your chest." _Sure Jefferson, why don't I just let him put his mouth on me, as well._

It took Jefferson for a couple of minutes to get the last shots. Regina was holding her breath. She was sure Robin could feel that her nipples were hard. It was the most irritating moment in her life. So when Jefferson announced that it was over, she gave her breath and closed her eyes for a second.

"It's done. Thank you guys, you both were amazing."

Regina immediately got up from Robin's _not lap_, took her underwear from the floor and practically run back to the makeup room. She heard Jefferson shout after her something about calling her tomorrow.

She quickly dressed and gathered her stuff. She was almost ready to go when the door knocked. She faintly said "Come in." hoping it was Jefferson. Because she was planning to choke him to death right there. And she was too embarrassed to face Robin.

But it _was_ Robin.

"Um, hi." he gave her another one of his bright smiles but she was acting as if she were too busy with her handbag. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, sure." She hesitantly looked at him and their eyes met for the first time that day. His eyes were too beautiful that Regina found it hard to breathe.

Robin closed the door behind him. He was fully clothed too.

"I'm sorry things get really weird today. I didn't mean-"

"No it's okay. I never should have said yes to Jefferson. But it's over now, we don't need to talk about it."

"Look I know what you think about me right now, but you're wrong. I'm not that sort of a guy, and I certainly didn't intend to-"

"Get aroused? I understand. And I don't think anything bad about you, really, you are actually a very kind man. And I am aware of human anatomy, some things cannot be controlled. Just, let's forget about today. Jefferson got what he wanted, and you and I don't have to see each other again."

And she meant it. She couldn't deny the fact that she was charmed by him. But they were only strangers. And the best thing was not letting things get complicated. She expected him to smile kindly like he did all the time, say goodbye and leave the room quietly. But for the first time since they had met, he seemed confused and if she wasn't wrong, disappointed.

"Is that really what you want?"

"It's for the best."

"For whom? Regina, I know we met only a few hours ago, but don't tell me that you didn't feel it. That.. that thing. When we were close, when our skins were touching."

"It's called physical attraction."

"And you felt it?"

She sighed. "Yes, I felt it."

"So you also want me to kiss you right now?"

"Yes." _What?! Did she really just say that?__  
_  
Without even pausing, Robin closed the distance between them and pressed his lips on Regina's. He held her tight from the waist as they both parted their lips to deepen the kiss. His lips felt so amazing when he softly sucked her upper lip that she had to cling on to him hard not to fall. Her head was turning with his amazing scent.

They both didn't know what they were doing, but they kept on kissing each other more and more and more passionately until both were left breathless.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm terribly sorry for updating this late. I was in a vacation and didn't have the time to write. But I'm back now and I have to say that even though I'm dealing with the lacking of inspiration right now, I enjoy very much while writing this story. I hope you're enjoying it as much as I do. :)**

**I love your reviews, by the way. Keep them coming. :)**

Chapter 3:

It was the fifth call that left unanswered. Jefferson was desperately trying to reach Regina for the last two days and she was constantly ignoring him. He was sure she had listened all the voice mails he left though. Regina was just being Regina like she always does when she is pissed off. But Jefferson knew he had gone too far this time. So when he ran out of options, he went to her house. And welcomed by none other than the most wicked sister of the year, Zelena Mills.

"Jefferson? It's good to see you, mate!" she said with a grin on her face.

"Zelena, hi. It's good to see you, too. Um.. Is Regina home?"

"Yeah, come in. She's in the shower."

_Good. _thought Jefferson. Otherwise, she definitely wouldn't let him in.

After closing the door, Zelena followed Jefferson to the living room.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked.

"No, thanks. I'll just wait here for Regina."

"Problem in paradise?"

Jefferson shook his head and laughed. Although he tried to look cool, he was fed up with Zelena's insistency about this. He told her a million times that Regina and he were just friends but she never gave up on her presumptions. How on earth was Regina stand living with her?

"No, Zelena. As I told you before, Regina is my best friend, she's like a sister to me. We're not dating and we never will."

Zelena snorted. "Yeah whatever. I know that she's not returning your calls. It seems like you pissed my sister off real bad. "

As he was about to answer her, something else caught Jefferson's attention. Someone else, to be precise. Regina just entered the room with a towel around her shoulders, preventing her blue silk pajamas from getting wet by her newly washed hair. And the moment she saw Jefferson sitting, she stopped.

"Seriously?!"

"You gave me no choice."

"I didn't want to see you Jefferson, was it too hard for you to understand?"

Zelena, who apparently was dying to know what was going on between the two of them, quickly got up where she had been sitting and walked towards Regina.

"Okay guys, anyone care to explain?"

"It's none of your businness." Regina snapped.

"Yes, uh, Zelena could you give us a minute?"

"Fine. But for the record, I am offended. And whatever is going on between you two, I will find out soon."

When Zelena was out of the room and they made sure she wasn't listening to them, Regina sat down on the couch. But she didn't utter a word, obviously waiting for him to speak.

Jefferson cleared his throat.

"Ehm, so I know things got a little crazy but you could have at least answer my calls."

"Oh yeah? Then I'm sorry for not wanting to talk to the man who was supposed to be my best friend but instead, made me feel like a whore!"

"How dare you?! Nudity is artistic!"

"Get out." she motioned the door with her index finger.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm sorry. I just... fuck Regina, Robin was the best man I could ever find for this. Do you think I would do it if I didn't trust him? And I was there too, you know. I saw the whole thing behind the camera, he did nothing wrong. It's all over, why are you still making such a big deal?"

Since he was expecting for her to keep yelling at him, Jefferson shocked when he saw Regina blush and look down to her hands.

"What?"

"Have you ever spoken to him again in the last couple of days?" she asked hesitantly.

"I e-mailed him the photos, and he thanked me. Why are you asking?"

"I...uh.."

"Regina!"

"We.. sort of.. kissed."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't ask about anything. It just happened. We haven't talked ever since."

"Because he didn't call you?"

"No. Because I didn't answer his calls."

"Gosh! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Will you stop yelling at me? Ugh, I panicked. What was I supposed to say to him?"

"I don't know, you're the one who kissed him."

Regina ran her hand through her hair. The last two days were like hell for her. After long hours of thinking about the kiss, she finally admitted herself that she certainly liked Robin. But she was too embarrassed to see him, or even talk to him again. She even considered the fact that all he wanted might be just sex. And somehow she couldn't stop thinking about how would it be like to have sex with him.

"You're not helping Jefferson. It's a difficult situation."

"Ah come on! It's not difficult or anything. You're just afraid."

"I'm not afraid. I just..it's been a while since I.. dated someone." and she stopped talking.

Jefferson just stared at her. He could see the tears piling up in her eyes. But she was holding them back. Even after all those years, it was still a hard subject for Regina to talk. He wished they would never have brought it up. So he got up from his seat across Regina, and sat down next to her. Regina wasn't making any eye contact while Jefferson was drawing circles on her back to soothe her.

"He would have wanted you to love again, you know that." He couldn't manage to say 'Daniel' as he knew it would hurt Regina more to hear his name.  
She nodded. "I know."

She sounded so vulnerable and it was hard for Jefferson to see her like that. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Okay that's enough." he clapped his hands to change the mood. "Come on, go wear something nice. We're going out."

"No, Jefferson. I don't think it's-"

"This is an order. Regina Mills, get your sexy butt off that couch and go change, now!"

Regina chuckled. She raised her hands up as if it were a surrender. "Just give me ten minutes."

* * *

"Zelena is going to kill me when I'm back, you know that right?"

"I don't care. You guys really need to sort out the sisterhood thing, you know. Stop acting like you are twelve. I mean, god, she was literally about to turn green when we didn't invite her out!"

"Well, that's called 'Zelena level of jealousy'."

Jefferson scoffed unbelievably. "We both know what she needs, but I'm not gonna risk my own life in order to make Zelena's better."

"Ha! Me neither. I'm not even gonna try to set her up a date. She, herself, should find a man who can handle her.. or a woman, whatever she is interested in."

As they got out of the car, Regina opened the zipper of her black leather jacket and took it off, revealing a white tank top which wrapped her body perfectly. It was the least classy thing to wear she had. The place they went wasn't one of those suburban pubs. It was disco-like. Not too crowded, but the music was loud.

They sat down in front of the bar, which seemed like the least noisy part.

"What can I get you?" said the bartender quickly.

"An extra dry martini for the lady, and a Jack Daniel's please. Neat."

But Regina raised her hand to stop the bartender, who was holding a martini glass now, and shook her head.

"Cancel the martini, make it beer instead."

"Yes ma'am."

Jefferson raised his eyebrows and grinned. "Whoa. College chick Regina Mills is back? Do you want me to ask the DJ to play some Fleetwood Mac, too?"

She laughed and hit his arm playfully. "Shut up."

Five minutes later, Regina seemed to be relaxed. Tipsy, even. She was moving her head in unison with the music while she was taking sips from her beer.

"So," she said turning to face Jefferson. "Did you apply for the internship?"

"I did. They will call me back the next week if I am accepted."

"They'd better accept you, I didn't take my clothes off in front of some guy I don't know for nothing."

"Some guy you also made out with"

"I'm not repentant about that part. He is a good kisser."

Then they both heard a very familiar voice from behind, which made Regina to basically spit out her drink.

"Well, I definitely would say the same thing about you."

She turned slowly to where the voice came from. "R-Robin?"

* * *

**A/N: I need to answer a few questions.**

**Firstly, I don't write incest. Sorry. **

**Oh and there was a question about Robin's getting involved with the whole thing.. Robin and Regina both have backstories that will be explained in upcoming chapters. :)**

**Also, about Roland.. I would like to ask this to you. Would you like to see him in the story or not?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for your amazing reviews, I'm so happy to see you're enjoying this story. :)**

**This chapter is a bit like filler one. But the next one will be better. And I promise I will update sooner. **

**Let me know what you think.. And I'm always open to suggestions about what you would like to see.. or read, in this case. :)**

**Chapter 4:**

Robin greeted them with a soft nod. He was standing right beside Regina now, and once again, she could smell his enchanting fragrance. Her head was pounding and it was not from the drink. What an odd thing that a person, a person she had just met a few days ago, was able to make her knees weak like this. There was something different with Robin. It was something very captivating but Regina couldn't tell exactly what that was.

She tried to smile and ended up with an awkward grin. She wanted to say something, anything, but she was frozen. Even a weak 'hi' wasn't coming from her lips. She looked at Jefferson pleadingly, hoping that he realized she was in misery. And thank god, he did.

"Robin! What a pleasant surprise to see you here!" he shook Robin's hand.

"Indeed it is. I was almost gonna get furious for getting ditched by a friend, then I saw you two." He looked at Regina. "Would it be okay if I company you for a bit? I'm kind of a loner tonight."

Regina quickly finished the rest of her beer in one sip to be able to talk, at least. Hell, as it were possible to say no to that pretty face. The bastard was handsome.

"Yeah, sure, sure."

And the awkward silence commenced. The three of them were looking at each other, but saying nothing. Although, Robin seemed wanting to talk but he just kept being silent. Then it clicked to Jefferson.

"Um..Is that Elliot over there? I think I'd better go and say hi, you know. You guys just...Yeah I gotta go." he said with a confused look and motioned her to talk to Robin with his brows and tilting his head to Robin's. Then he smiled and just left.

Regina was grateful for Jefferson, because obviously his leaving was the only way for them to talk. But she was also nervous for being alone with Robin. She knew she had to face him. It would happen eventually, but she wasn't expecting this soon.

"Ehm.. so.." started Robin. Then he gave her a look, from which she gathered he was questioning himself why he was mumbling. "How are you?"

"Fine, I guess. How are _you_?"

"I'm good.. I'm good, thanks." He nervously put his hand to his nape. Regina was watching his moves with great attention. Apparently, he wasn't very good at hiding his emotions, his body was betraying him.

"Regina, I.. Hope I didn't upset you the other day?"

"No, of course you didn't."

"Okay... Is there any reason you wouldn't answer my calls? I wast worried, you know. I guess you just didn't want to talk to me?"

She was about to protest when something inside stopped her. Why would she protest? Didn't she spend hours and hours thinking about what to say to him? Wasn't it about time to tell the truth?

"Robin-"

"You don't need to explain."

"Yes I do!" she closed her eyes for a second. "I didn't answer your calls because I didn't know what to say."

"A 'hello' perhaps?"

Sha glared at him.

Robin chuckled. "I'll shut up."

"Look, I don't know what you want from me. But most importantly, I don't know what I can give you or how far am I willing to take what's between us."

Robin shook his head. "Are you always this paranoid?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're acting as if I asked you to marry me or something. I was just gonna ask you to go on a date with me."

"Now that was rude."

He took a step closer and caressed her upper arm. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that.. Hey, look at me please."

She lifted her head a little and her eyes met his blue ones. She was feeling tense but seeing the look in his eyes immediately calmed her down. It was loving. He was looking at her as if he were adoring her. She couldn't remember the last time she received this kind of look.

"Regina, I like you. And I want to get to know you. I don't know what's holding you back but if this isn't what you want, I never would force you to anything."

"I know. It's just.. It's been a long time since I did the dating thing. I guess I haven't felt like this since then."

"And you want to?"

"Date you? Of course I do. You think I would kiss you if I didn't?"

He bit his bottom lip and grinned. "I guess not."

Regina looked around to see Jefferson. He must have been fled. Well she definitely wasn't angry with him this time. Actually, she noted herself to even consider thanking him.

When they were out of the pub, she realized how noisy it was in there.

"I'm afraid I didn't come here by car. Would it be okay if we called a cab?"

"Well.. Don't mind my boldness, I'm a little drunk right now, but I actually would want a gentleman to walk me to my house."

"Is it close here?"

"No." she winked wickedly.

Robin laughed and put his arm around her shoulders, and she put hers around his waist. She wasn't cold at all but she liked his closeness, it made her feel warm. They didn't talk very much on the way. It was a long, peaceful, romantic walk. The getting to know each other thing was for a much more convenient time, she told him. And he nodded.

"That's my house." Regina said, pointing out a luxurious looking villa. It was one of those glass houses with some wooden parts. There was a way starting from the sidewalk, leading to the house door, seperating the pool in front. Classy house for a classy woman. It was definitely very Regina.

"Wow, that's impressing. Do you live alone here?"

"I live with my sister. I would love you two to meet but," she looked at her watch. "maybe another time."

"Whenever you want." he smiled at her.

"So... It's very late, I probably should go."

She realized his had on her shoulder was on her back now. Hers was also still on his waist, but they both were facing each other.

"When will I see you again?" asked Robin.

"I don't know, call me."

"Will you answer this time?"

She chortled. "Yes, I promise."

"Good."

Robin took a step closer and he leaned in. She smiled, of course he was inevitably going to kiss her. And she had to admit that she was thinking about his lips from the moment she saw him at the pub. They were soft and loving and sexy- _for god's sake Regina, just kiss the man!_

Before Robin's lips even touched hers, she slowly pulled him from his collar to herself and kissed him. It wasn't a rough, passionate one like their first. It was caressing, and well, maybe a little heated. They both didn't pull back when the kiss was over. They stood there for a couple of minutes and just looked right into each other's eyes.

She immediately felt cold when his hand left its spot on her back. She was dizzy while she was walking to her house. Not exactly sure if Robin gave her a peck before wishing her a good night, or if his eyes ever left her walking figure until she opened the door got inside the house.

And it hit her. She was falling in love with Robin. She really _was_ falling in love with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, I literally just updated after a month! Especially after promising to update sooner.. I'm such a person of my word, aren't I?** **Hahaha.**

**But, there you go, the new chapter! You guys have been so amazing, I mean all the follows and favories and reviews and messages.. Thank you so so so much. **

**Just a reminder; I'm always open to suggestions and your precious thoughts. :)**

**Chapter 5:**

_"Oh- Oh god yes!" _

_"Regina..." Robin breathed. _

_The bed was shaking with their vigorous moves. She knew Robin was about to come but she wasn't sure if he would be able to hold it back for a bit longer for her because she wasn't ready yet. The deeper he thrusted, the harder he hit that spot inside her and it was driving her crazy. Even though she knew she was going to be sore in the morning, she swore that this was the best sex she ever had. Robin's hand on her hair left its place and slowly drew a line from her jaw to her breast, then to her flat stomach, and finally to her thigh. Regina moaned._

_"Look at me." Robin demanded. "My love, look at me." _

_His voice was so full of desire that it turned her on even more, if it was even possible. She opened her eyes to meet his blue ones. They had something dark in them, full of lust, just like hers. Their eyes locked and they both didn't even blink while he kept pushing forward. She felt like his eyes penetrating her soul, but she didn't look away until she felt Robin couldn't take any longer and with two more thrust, he came inside her. When he fully emptied himself, he pulled back and met her frustrated expression._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." he said and took a couple of deep breaths to ease himself. "I'll make it up to you." _

_And he did make it up to her. It seemed like Robin was even better with his tongue. As a matter of fact, he was so good that if Regina hadn't been concentrated on reaching her peak, she would have been a little jealous of the other women he possibly had slept with before. But no, she was too close to think about anything else. _

_His tongue masterly moved around her clit. He was monopolizing Regina, and she was desperately moaning with every touch of his mouth. But when he started to suck her clit softly, she knew that the familiar sensation was rising up in her to take over her body. She was close. She arched her back, her hands grasped his hair and she spread her legs wider. _

_She was going to-_

"Regina! Regina wake up!" Zelena was poking her shoulder with her long and sharp nail, if you could call that poking. Regina was sure it would hurt less if she had used a drill to make holes in her arm.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Regina yelled.

Zelena rolled her eyes. "I'm waking you, of course! You didn't hear the alarm, you'll be late for work."

"I wonder if you would hit me with a jemmy if I wasn't awake by now." she angrily ran her hand through her hair.

"Hey! I was just trying to help. Why are you so grumpy this morning?" then she stopped and looked at Regina with a wicked smirk. "Oh... I interrupted something, didn't I?"

Regina's face turned red and she looked away. "What are you talking about.." she mumbled.

"Hahaha, I knew it! You were moaning in your sleep." Zelena sat on the bed, she was still grinning. "Who were you dreaming about?"

"Wha- I.. nobody."

"Hmmm. This 'nobody' is very good in bed, huh?"

"Shut up." she snapped.

"Come on, sis! Is he really that good?"

"I don't know. We haven't slept. Yet."

"But you will?"

"Eventually... I hope."

Zelena gave out a loud laughter. "It's good to see you got your appetite back. It's been a while since-"

"Oh god, I'm not doing this conversation with you."

"Okay whatever."

Regina moved to the other side of the bed to get up while her sister's eyes followed her. She grabbed one of her pencil skirts and a silky blue shirt from the closet, and went to the bathroom. However, before Zelena left the room, Regina peeked her head from the bathroom door.

"You know, actually I was planning to bring him home to meet you tonight."

"Oh?" Zelena arched her brow. "Are you that serious with him?"

Regina looked away again. "I don't know.."

"Well well well, Regina. If I didn't know and better, I'd say you are smitten."

Regina snorted. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you'll die alone."

Zelena, unusual for her, just chuckled and walked out of the room. Despite all the differences they had, she was truly happy for Regina to find a man to make her happy after a long time. She had already noticed that her sister had been somehow smiling more for the last couple of days, and there was the reason. She shook her head with a smile, thinking of their happy times together when they were younger. Happinness suited Regina.

* * *

"I'm not going."

Regina groaned and buried her face in her palms.

"Don't be ridiculous, Regina. Get up." Jefferson grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her up from the bed..

"I have nothing to wear!"

"Oh please. Your closet is bigger than my house."

It was true. Regina had a very wide variarty of clothes and it wouldn't be fair not to go pick up a dress from her precious closet just because she was nervous about her date night.

She waited in her room when Jefferson went missing for a couple of minutes to come back with about fifteen dresses thrown over his arms, barely able to walk straight. Regina laughed. He looked like herself while she is shopping when there's a sale. But she had to admit that his taste in fashion was really good. It was probably a perk of being a photographer.

"There you go." said Jefferson and he threw the dresses on the bed. "You can choose one of them. But honestly, I loved this black leather one."

"Leather for the first date? That's basically a sex call!"

"So?"

"I'm not going to sleep with him this soon."

"Then just tantalize him." he winked at her.

"Jefferson!" Regina playfully hit his arm but she laughed anyway.

After saying no to his fifth suggestion, she finally found the right dress. It was a black, floral dress with a low-cut neckline and slim straps. It was so perfectly wrapping her body that every curve of her body was visible. Except from the fact that Robin had already seen her curves without any dress, Regina assured herself that he was going to love it.

"You're a lifesaver, Jefferson. Did I mention that?"

"Hmm, it's always okay to remind me." Jefferson grinned. Then he took a step back from Regina's vanity, and proudly clapped at the work he did on her hair and makeup. With the messy side bun and red lipstick, Regina looked just perfect.

"You'll blow his mind, you know.."

Regina smiled sweetly.

"Be careful not to blow anything else." Jefferson chuckled.

She rolled her eyes and got up to grab her purse. "Sometimes, Jefferson, for one short moment I truly believe you're good enough to see The Smurfs.. But then your dirty mind ruins my thoughts like Gargamel's cat."

Jefferson laughed at her and offered his arm for her to hold while they made their way downstairs.

"Look at my sweet little baby sister Gina, ready for her date! You look smoking hot!" Zelena teased her as she slowly walked towards them from the kitchen.

"Zelena, I'm warning you about those nicknames you're so fond of giving me. Don't do that when he's here."

Zelena snorted. "Yeah yeah, you told me a thousand times, I got it. When is he coming?"

"He should be here any minute-" she was interrupted by the doorbell.

Regina nervously looked at Jefferson. But he smiled reassuringly.

"It's going to be fine, go!"

She walked to the hall, took a deep breath and opened the door after fixing her dress. He was standing there, with a black shirt and dark jeans, looking less formal than she did but he was still handsome. And the beautiful smile on his face when he saw her, it just melted her heart right away.

He tentatively stepped inside the house. _He is nervous, too._ Regina thought.

"You look amazing." he breathed. He was stunned by her beauty.

"Thank you." Regina uttered with shining eyes. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and let her hold his hand tightly to lead him to the living room, where Jefferson and Zelena were.

They now were in a deep conversation, but both immediately silenced when they heard footsteps. Regina's hand remained on its place, right under his, and they slowed down their pace when Jefferson quickly stepped forward to shake Robin's vacant hand.

"Well, since you already know Jefferson, Robin I would like you to meet my sister-"

"Zelena?!"

"Robin?!"

Regina couldn't finish her sentence as Robin and Zelena practically shouted each others names at the same time. She looked at them with a confused face. Their widened eyes were locked, and seemingly they both were in absolute shock.

"You- You two know each other? How?" she asked.

Without leaving his eyes from Zelena, Robin gave the answer that almost made Regina's heart stop:

"From our wedding."

**A/N: Hmmm what do you think? :)**

**Thanks to chromeheartss for giving me the idea to make Robin & Zelena have a history together. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I can't thank you all enough for the amazing reviews. You guys are just so awesome!**

**The last chapter ended a little... unexpectedly, I know. You don't hate me, do you? Please don't. Things will get better. :)**

**By the way, OutlawQueen4ever asked about the dress. Yes, I was describing the dress Lana wore at the Comic Con. Didn't she look incredibly hot?!**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

If it hadn't been for the water Jefferson brought for her, Regina knew she probably would have fainted in the middle of the room. Even though he was as shocked as she was, he saw how Regina's face turned white in a second and how she held onto him as if her life were in his hands. Jefferson had been her best friend for many years and he only saw her like this once. Just once. And no, he wasn't going to let that happen again. Regina couldn't lose the man she loved one more time, because it would kill her. This time it would.

After making sure Regina sat down safely, Jefferson turned to Zelena and Robin, who both were now looking at Regina with eyes full of worry.

"So," Jefferson began. "You guys are.. married?"

"Were." Zelena said. "We were married."

Robin ran his hand through his hair and without giving either of them any further explanation, he sat next to Regina.

"Regina I- This is not what you think. I can expl-"

Regina, however, before even he can touch her arm, got up so fast that she felt dizzy. But she pulled herself together and not even caring what Robin was about to say, went directly to Zelena.

"You got married?!" she yelled.

Zelena closed her eyes for a moment.

"How? How didn't you tell me?"

"Okay, wait a second, wait a second. It's really not what you think. You have to listen to me, then you'll understand."

"Understand?! What I understand is that my own sister didn't even bother to tell me that she had gotten married. And then, among all the men in the world, I found her ex husband to fall in love with. Did I understand perfectly?"

If the situation hadn't been so messed up, all of them would have noticed that Regina just told she was in love with Robin. Well, he actually noticed but couldn't utter any word about it.

"Regina, listen!" Zelena shouted.

"Oh fuck me if I listen to anything the two of you say ever again!" she pointed at her and she left. She said nothing more, she just grabbed her black coat and stormed out of the house. In the following minute, they heard an engine sound, and Regina was gone with her black Mercedes.

Jefferson awkwardly looked at Zelena and Robin.

"Shouldn't we go after her?" Robin asked.

"No. I know where she went. She needs to be alone, let her be."

Then the awkward silence occurred. Only to be interrupted by Jefferson again.

"So what's the story of... Mr. and Mrs. Locksley?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

Zelena threw him the pillow she had been holding. It hit him square in the face.

"It's really not what you think." she said to Jefferson.

"Yeah, I'll tell you what it is." said Robin. He was glaring at Zelena at the same time. "It's all because that little fraud sitting next to you."

"Oh it's my all fault?!"

"Of course it is! You tricked me!"

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did!"

Having heard enough of their yelling, Jefferson waved his hands up in the air and tried to calm them down.

"Guys! Just tell me what the fuck happened between you two, so that I can go and talk to Regina, whom you'd assume is quite upset now."

After a short eye battle of deciding who would tell the whole story, Zelena left the word to Robin with a silence nod.

"We met years ago. I was in a holiday with my friends from college. One night, I was too drunk to even remember anything and in the morning, Zelena was lying beside me. And we both were wearing matching wedding rings. This bitch tricked a drunk man to marry her."

"Whoa whoa! Watch your mouth, Locksley!" Zelena shouted.

"Wait a minute." Jefferson interrupted. "Why would you even want to marry a drunk stranger?"

"I didn't. But I had lost a bet. And he was my only option."

"You married someone because you had lost a bet?!"

"I was young and the boldest among my friends, okay? He was drunk, and despite the fact that Robin talks as if I kidnapped him, he actually was okay with the whole marrying thing when he was drunk. I thought 'what's the harm?' and just did it."

There was a moment when Robin and Zelena seemed they were bout to kill each other. But Jefferson couldn't take it anymore and he basically burst into laughter.

"Guys, that is the most stupid story I've ever heard!" Jefferson said. "What happened after you woke up?"

"What do you think? We had a fight, and in a week, we were divorced. And," Robin turned to Zelena. "I thought we agreed to never see each other. Ever. Again." he said between clenched teeth.

"Oh right, because I'm over the moon to see you right now." She spat back.

"Wait, so, you two didn't...You know..." Jefferson asked.

"OH GOD NO!" Zelena and Robin shouted at the same time.

"He was already sleeping when we went to the hotel."

"I'm lucky, at least you didn't attempt to rape me."

"Jesus, Robin, it's been ten years or something. Just get over it."

"Yeah, sure, since you're-"

"GUYS! ENOUGH!" Jefferson silenced them. "It's not the time for your endless quarrel. I need to talk to Regina."

"I'll come with you." Robin got up, but Jefferson shook his head.

"I don't think she would want to see you right now, Robin. Let me explain everything to her, I'm sure she'll call you later."

Robin nodded. He sent another angry look to Zelena, then left the house right after Jefferson. He couldn't help but hoping that everything wasn't ruined. If Regina really meant what she said, if she really didn't want to see him again, then he was lost. Tonight, he was going to tell her that he loved her, that he fell in love with her. And now he may never have the chance again.

He couldn't lose her.

* * *

Regina was sitting at the porch in front of a small house, which was settled quite far from her neighbourhood. It seemed like nobody was living in it, judging by the lack of electricity comparing to the other houses around. From her angle, she couldn't see the house, but in her head, the building was perfectly clear. With the lights on, with people in it. Full of laughter. More... alive.

_"I know it's small, but it's the best we can afford until your graduation and my promotion, so.. Not so bad, right?_

_She looked at the house with big, chocolate brown eyes and she held his hand between her palms._

_"Daniel, it's perfect."_

_"Really, you think so?"_

_"Well, you know I don't care if we lived in a tent as long as we're together, but.. It's even more beautiful than I imagined."_

_Daniel was surprised. Very surprised. Yes, he knew that Regina didn't care about the money or the luxury. But she grew up in a rather good life condition, much better than Daniel could ever give to her. And she was okay with a lower one. It wasn't the house that was perfect, it was her._

_He cupped her cheeks with a gentle move, still looking like he couldn't believe how amazing she was, and he kissed her. _

_"I must have done something real good in my previous life to deserve you, Regina Mills."_

_She loudly laughed._

_"Oh wait." Daniel said and he started looking for something in his pocket. "There you go." he handed her a shiny, obviously newly made, key. Their house's key. _

_"I love you so much, Daniel." And she leaned in for another kiss while still smiling brightly. _

She jumped a little when Jefferson sat down next to her. She hadn't see him coming. He gave her a weak smile and she returned it, wiping her tears with the back of her hand at the same time. Jefferson put his arm around her shoulders and hold her close. He heard her giving a deep sigh out.

"You know you're gonna have to let this house go at some point."

"That's right."

"But?"

Regina shook her head. "It's the only thing I have left, Jefferson."

"Regina, you did the right thing, and you've moved on. We both know he's not coming back. What are you so afraid of?"

"Forgetting. I'm afraid of forgetting him." She sniffed but tried to keep herself calm. "I can't remember his voice, you know? How he sounded like.. I didn't think it would be the first thing to go but it just did. And sometimes I have to look at the pictures to refresh my memory, because I'm about to forget his face too. But I can't.. I can't forget the memories. I would hate myself if I forgot our memories."

"You won't. His memory is not only in your head , Regina, it's in your heart, won't let that go. But you can't live your own life when you always feel the need to come here. You don't need this for solace, you have people you can rely on."

"You mean _you_." She snorted.

"And your sister. And Robin."

Regina opened her mouth to answer but he didn't let her. "No, no, no. You don't just throw them away. You should have at least given them a chance to explain."

He was right. Damn it, that little bastard was always right.

"I assume you did?"

He nodded.

"Since you look so frantic about telling me, I guess it's not a stupidly happy love story?"

Jefferson laughed. "Believe me, it _is _stupid. I will tell you. And then, you'll talk to Zelena because as much as I get a wicked pleasure to see you two hate each other, she is your sister." he added "_And,_ you will call Robin." she tried to protest. "Oh yes you will."

Regina snorted and pouted angrily like a five year old kid, which made Jefferson laugh even more. He stood up and grabbed her arm to drag her up with him.

"Follow me to the nearest Burger King. I'm starving."

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously? Don't you think I'm too fancy for Burger King tonight?"

"You're too fancy for the planet Earth, Regina. We have to live with the fact."

Jefferson walked to his car and turned to her before getting in. Her hands were in the pockets of her coat. She was looking at the house, probably thinking that it was for the last time. But Jefferson knew she would come here again, at least for a proper goodbye.

"Regina." He called out in a warning tone.

She took a deep breath and started walking back to her car, still playing with the key in her pocket. The one she already had memorized every detail of.

* * *

**A/N: There will be some sisterly bonding in the next chapter, because I just love the idea of Zelena and Regina being sisters. :) And also some good Robin and Regina parts, as well, I promise.**

**One more thing; do you guys think that something's off? I still enjoy writing this story, but when I read the chapters, I feel like something is missing but I have no idea what it is.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm literally going to hide under a blanket for the next couple of days because I should have updated this story a long time ago. But I've been having rough days.**

** And I can't thank you enough for the amazing reviews, PMs, and the amount of follows and favorites. It's just crazy, thank you so much.**

**To one of the guest reviews, I hope I did a better job about thoughts. But I think the problem is, also about the divorce part you mentioned, that English isn't my first language. And there are many things on my mind about this story that I would like to explain in details, but I can't due to my lack of vocabulary. So please bear with me.**

**I tried to clean up the mess in this one, because I really want to give you guys a fluffy chapter soon. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: **

Regina didn't expect her sister to be asleep when she got home some time around midnight. So it wasn't surprising to see Zelena sitting on the porch swing, her legs curled up under a polar blanket. She wouldn't mind leaving "the talk" to tomorrow, the night was stressful enough already. But they probably weren't going to be able to sleep anyway, so the sooner they talked it out, the better.

Zelena didn't look nervous for someone who owed a big explanation to her sister. Which was good, because all Regina wanted was a plain apology, and the reason why her own sister wouldn't have told her that she had gotten married. She didn't need her to twaddle unnecessary words. And it looked like they weren't going to be rude to each other either, because Zelena did a nice move before any words were spoken between the two of them and lifted the blanket for Regina to sit next to her without getting cold.

"Tea?" she asked to Regina.

"Got anything stronger?"

Zelena impatiently huffed. "Let's just get this over with, shall we?"

Regina pursed her lips and nodded, but didn't utter a word until her sister spoke.

"Jefferson-"

"He hold me everything." Regina cut her.

"Are you angry with me?"

"Yes." She simply said.

"Regina, I don't know what am I supposed to say. It's not my fault that you're dating a guy I had a past with."

Regina snorted with a humorless laugh.

"You don't get it do you?" She asked but it wasn't really a question.

No, Zelena definitely didn't get it that the problem wasn't her past with Robin, as a matter of fact he was pretty much irrelevant in this. Regina was angry, and more than that, disappointed in her sister, and Zelena didn't get it. Of course they didn't need to tell everything to each other, but this was different. She hid this from Regina for some reason, and Regina was afraid that it was because her sister didn't trust her enough. And that scared her to death.

Thanks to their monstrous mother who kept her two daughters away from each other as long as she could, hence they both studied in different cities, Regina and Zelena had been nothing more than two distant people while growing up. And they had made a great development as sisters when they finally decided to live together after many years of spending their lives apart. Like a real family, without Cora's strict rules and interferences.

So basically, Zelena was the only person Regina had trusted deeply, and if that trust wasn't mutual, then she was completely alone. And she didn't want to be alone.

"I don't understand why you wouldn't tell me that you got married. I just don't."

"Because it was just a stupid bet and nothing more. I did many crazy things in my college years, I don't see why I have to tell you all of them." Zelena answered. She had a point, but she seemed uncomfortable. Stressed out like whenever they were in the same room with.. their mother.

Then it clicked. "Mother. You were afraid that I would told her." Regina stated.

Surprisingly, Zelena didn't even try to deny, she played with the hem of the blanket nervously.

"Well, she was the one who was paying for my college tax. I couldn't have risked it. And then years had already gone by when you and I actually become sisters, it didn't even come to my mind to mention that. It really wasn't a big deal, Regina. Why are you overreacting?" Zelena said calmly.

Regina didn't answer for a while. And when she did, she was feeling like she was about to cry. "Because.. Because I can't afford not having your trust. I know I have been overreacting, but it's just.. If you don't trust me, then who will?" her voice cracked. "Zelena I have no one else."

And there she was, crying.

Zelena, who had been looking at the floor, lifted her head to see Regina's face. She wasn't sure she had seen Regina crying in maybe years. Regina wouldn't cry. Not in front of people.

"Oh.." Zelena shook her head and drew near to Regina so that she could cup her head and press it to her own shoulder. The moment she did that, Regina couldn't take it anymore and started sobbing.

"Why would you think that? Regina, of course I trust you!" she sooted her sister by moving her hand up and down on her arm. "Regina look, I know it's hard when your own mother is a sociopath who's jealous of her own daughters. But she won't lay her hands in our lives anymore. No one will ever tear us apart, okay?"

Regina nodded in her neck.

"Aw, and you'll always be my baby sis." Zelena told her and they both laughed.

Regina wiped her tears as she pulled herself back from her hold. "What am I gonna say to Robin?"

Zelena sighed. "Don't worry about that, I can see he's crazy about you. And really, he is a good guy, he will understand." and she added, "Just, don't make me face him again, we'd probably kill each other if you made us stay in the same room for long."

Regina gave out a loud laughter.

They both realized that they were shivering despite the blanket. And it was already late. So they decided to went to sleep. Because there was lot to do for Regina the next day, facing Robin for example. And finally giving up from her dream house.. And the life she had always dreamt of. Because it was time to really move on and not fall back upon an old, dusty house, which was nothing more than a ghost memory, whenever she felt sad from now on.

She turned off the Vidja floor lamp beside her bed, and opened first drawer of the nightstand to pull out a framed a picture of a blue eyed young man with dark brown hair. She softly touched the details of his face with her fingertips.

"Goodnight, Daniel." She whispered and put the picture back in the drawer.

* * *

Why was The Imperial March playing in his brain? He was sure he wasn't asleep anymore, or was it the part of his dream?

Wait, this was his cellphone.

_Get up, get up, get up. _He ordered to himself and lifted his head from the pillow with a groan.

"Hello?" He said huskily, he pressed the device to his ear.

"Hi, Robin." _Oh._

He immediately got up, practically jumping out of the bed, he cleared his throat and cursed himself for not looking at the screen before answering his phone.

"Regina."

"Did I wake you up?" She asked. And yes, she did wake him up, but what could possibly be a better way to be woken up than this sultry voice which sent a weird sensation to his stomach every time he heard it. "I'm sorry for calling early, I needed to talk to you."

"I'm not complaining." He told her and he was almost sure this made her smile.

But Regina waited for a couple of seconds, probably considering what to say next.

"Hey, would you like to meet me for breakfast?" He asked.

Regina exhaled in relief. "Yeah, yeah, I would like that."

"How does Sarabeths's sound?"

"Great. I'll meet you there in an hour."

"Regina," Robin started before she hung up.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I'm glad you called."

He waited for her to hung up then took a deep breath before heading to the bathroom. And he tried his best to spend some extra time, because he knew that if he had gotten there earlier than her, he couldn't have done nothing but only getting more and more stressed out.

Regina didn't sound angry, but she had the hesitance she normally didn't have when she talked to him. So yeah, there would be some distance between them and it was making Robin nervous. The thing between them couldn't take any more weirdness, considering the fact that it started at a nude photoshoot session. Robin was never going to tell their kids about how they met.

_Their kids?! Jesus, Robin!_

He parked his car in the parking lot, and entered the restaurant. Regina didn't seem to be around, so he was early. But not too early. Because the instant he sat down on one of the tables near the door, Regina went in.

She was dressed pretty casual, dark jeans and a lighter colored denim shirt. But the jeans wrapped her tiny figure very tightly, and with the sunglasses she was wearing and the usual glow of her raven hair, Robin couldn't believe what this woman did to him every time he saw her.

He smiled at her sheepishly as Regina took her sunglasses off and then they both didn't know what to do. Regina was going to kiss him on his cheeks because she had decided that it would be the best way to greet him but Robin took an unexpected step closer to her as if he were about to hug her and she accidentally crashed her lips on his.

"Sorry." Robin said. He gestured the table, then hold her chair for her to sit. "Shall we?"

"Thank you." Regina told as she sat down and put her sunglasses down on the table.

The waiter brought them two menus. They were silent while deciding what to order, and waiting for it as well. Robin knew he wasn't going to be able to wait any longer. But he kept himself quiet until the waiter left after bringing their breakfasts and coffees.

"Regina, I.." He leaned closer to her, putting his hand on hers. "I'm sorry, I had no idea that Zelena was your sister and when you left last night-"

Regina closed her eyes for a second and cut him off. "Could you listen to me first?"

"Of course, of course."

"First of all, I'm not angry at you, and the reason I left yesterday was my sister. It wasn't your fault, you couldn't possibly know. So, let's just forget about last night, everything about it."

"Alright." Robin told her. But he was feeling there was more coming.

"Look I already have a past full of sadness and things that wrings my heart every time I remember them. I don't need any more unpleasant memories. Not when I'm finally feeling ready to love again. I don't want to get hurt. "

Robin had the most serious expression she had seen on his face, and he shook his head reassuringly. "I would never hurt you intentionally, you know that. I was so afraid that you wanted to meet me to end the things between us, that you were going to give up on us. Because Regina, since the moment I saw you, there is not a second passing by I'm not thinking about you. And I can't lose that. I can't lose you."

"I'm not here to end things." She assured him. "In fact, I'm here to warn you because today I'm going to do something to let go of my past, and I have to know if you're ready for a future with me. Because if you're not, I won't blame you, but I can't let myself…" She paused.

Robin was begging her to continue with his eyes locked in hers. He could see she was struggling, so he hold her both hands in his, and told her to go on.

"I can't let myself fall in love with you. And I feel like I already have."

"I don't know why you're so afraid of loving, and I'm not asking you because I know that you'll tell me when you're ready. But.." Robin gave her the most precious smile. "I love you, Regina. I don't care if we don't know anything about each other, or we met only a short time ago. But I love you, I feel like there's no one else for me out there. And last night, I freaked out, because I don't know what will I do if you don't love me back."

She smiled too. "I do love you back."

He swore that if they hadn't been in public, he would have made out with her right that instant. He was one lucky guy who just found the woman of his life, and he was never going to let her go.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to Regina's for an innocent little kiss.

"So, where do I start?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to tell you everything about me, every single dirty details, so we won't have an uneventful thing like yesterday."

"Please don't tell me you have other ex-wives than Zelena. I'm not sure I can cope with that." Regina rolled her eyes dramatically.

Robin laughed. "No, I promise I have no other ex-wives. Or a current one. Well, I'm really hopeful about the near future on that, but yeah." He winked.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked him with wide eyes, although she already knew what he meant.

But he just smirked and ignored her question before starting to talk about himself. And just like he promised, he didn't skip every detail for the next two hours.

* * *

"I'm going to kill Jefferson and you're going to have to visit me every week when I'm in jail. " Regina stated.

Robin had been non-stop laughing at Regina's reactions. He also was trying to keep his eyes on the road while driving some place Regina wanted to go. But with that woman sitting next to the driver's seat, it was hard to concentrate. She was just beautiful.

"Oh, come on. He knew that you'd like me. I'm your type, aren't I?" He grinned.

"Yes, and I'm going to thank him for that. But then I'm going to kill him." She decided and nodded to herself.

Finding out that Robin wasn't a professional model was a new information, but it was an understandable one. No, what Regina couldn't understand or believe was her best friend's calling one of his friends that he had thought she would like, and bringing him to the photoshoot to accompany her, only to basically get her laid.

Ah, she so was going to kill Jefferson.

"He told me he couldn't find any models. That's why I agreed to do it!" She shook her head unbelievingly.

"I think that part was true." Robin said. "At least about the female model. He mentioned that he really couldn't find one, and when you said yes, I guess he saw that as an opportunity to-"

"Don't finish that sentence." she warned him.

"I was just going to say to help you find someone you might like. And he accomplished that, right?"

"Well, yeah. But I'm still debating on his actual intention."

She seemed satisfied with herself for now, so Robin didn't argue with her. Also they finally were at the place Regina gave directions to. It was a peaceful-looking neighborhood, probably because it was pretty much out of town. But he started getting curious when Regina told him to pull over in front of an old house that seemed empty even from outside.

Regina got out of the car first. She pulled out a key from her Hermès handbag and went to the door. Robin followed her inside the house. He was right. It was an empty house, except for the old, dusty furniture.

"What is this place?" He asked, curiously looking around. And he turned to Regina when she didn't answer him.

She was looking at the fireplace. Her eyes weren't locked to a certain point, but she was also not looking at anything particular either. She was too busy being lost in her memories.

_"Are you still cold?" He felt her body shiver in his hold._

_She snuggled to Daniel deeper to keep herself warm. Logs in the fireplace were burning with crunching sounds, but they still couldn't manage to warm up the house. _

_"I'm fine, don't worry." Regina smiled. _

_She didn't mind the cold. She was wrapped by Daniel's arms, they were spending the first night in their house in front of the fireplace. She was happy._

_"I'm gonna buy a heater tomorrow, okay? But we have to be creative tonight, I can feel you're freezing. " Daniel brought her closer, even if there was already no space between them, and kissed her hair._

_She nodded. "I think there's an extra blanket in one of the boxes upstairs. We'll manage with it tonight."_

_"Of course." He mischievously looked away._

_"What?" Regina asked and lifted her head from his shoulder and laughed at him._

_"Nothing.. I was just thinking about the other ways to keep us warm."_

_"Really?" She arched one of her brows in a fake curiosity. _

_"Mm hmm." Daniel nodded. "Would you like me to show you?"_

_"Oh honey, you'd better show me before I turn to an ice sculpture." She smirked._

"Regina?" Robin called her name for the third time.

Regina jumped a little. "Uh, what?"

"Are you okay?"

She sighed. "Yes, yes, I'm fine."

Robin didn't seem convinced so he kept his eyes on her. "Whose house is this?"

"It _was_ mine. Some time ago." She told him, and Robin could see the sadness in her tone.

"Why are we here?" He tried again. He was sure that she was holding something back. But he also didn't want to push too far, because Regina looked like she was about to cry. And whatever was upsetting her about this house, he didn't like to see her sad.

"You told me that you knew I'd tell you why I was so afraid of loving when I'm ready."

He nodded.

"I'm telling you now."

They didn't spend much time there. Half an hour at most. But Robin carefully listened to every word she said, and wiped every single tear of her. He could see how hard it was for Regina to tell him about the fiancé she had lost. And he hoped she knew that it also was hard for him to see her like this, because this was the saddest Regina he had ever seen. And it crushed his heart.

It had been ten years since Daniel was gone, as Regina told him. And there was not a day for her without thinking about him.

"He wouldn't want that." She sniffed. "I know he wouldn't. He would want me to be happy. But I just couldn't do that."

Robin was holding her hand. "Regina, I don't know what to say." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I can't tell you to let go of your past, it's something you should decide for yourself. But you deserve happiness, I can give you that."

"You don't need to tell me." She smiled sadly. "Robin, I'm ready to be happy again. I really am."

"Good." He wiped the final drop of tear that left her eyes. "I'm going to make you the happiest woman in the world. I promise you."

And he sealed his promise with such a long, lingering kiss that Regina actually made a joke about never to kiss him in the next ten years because her lips were bruised.


End file.
